


Love is Medicine

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malcolm Bright Is a Little Shit, hospital stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Malcolm Bright is usually an annoyance when he comes into the hospital. There's only one person who can keep him under control.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Love is Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea spawned by the PSon Trash server. I love these people.

Malcolm scrolled through his phone absently, humming softly.

Falling the way he did had done a number on him, and as a result, he was in the hospital, again.

His IV was bugging him. As was his catheter.

Malcolm listened quietly to the sounds of the hallway. The sounds of the hospital told him that his normal nurses- all veterans, used to dealing with his shenanigans- were busy with other patients and other hospital matters.

That left the rookies to tend to him. Good. Time to test them.

Come to think of it, the pulse oximeter was bothering him too. And his heart rate monitor.

Malcolm grinned to himself and carefully adjusted himself to lean over and grab the book that he was reading- a _fascinating_ book about Eliot Ness’s hunt for the Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run. He opened it up and began to begin the unobtrusive and seemingly innocent task of reading.

His hand moved under the covers and began to slowly and gently pull out the catheter. He involuntarily winced at the balloon passed through his pisshole, but he covered it up by merely turning a page in his book and calmly waited for a nurse to walk by his room before beginning to worm the IV out of his hand.

Keep everything taped down that was how to get away with it. He was an old pro with this.

Another pause in order to read and observe. No nurses passed by. Good.

It was time for the risky shit.

Slowly, he acted like he was getting a drink of water and turned the monitor off that kept constant track of his vitals. He drank some of his water and settled back down in his bed.

Really, the nursing staff should know by now not to put the machines by his bedside. He will turn them off for his own enjoyment (and also because the constant beeping interrupted his thoughts).

He waited for a nurse to poke their head in to see why they weren’t getting vitals from him, but none of them did. He almost felt bad for the ass reaming that they were going to get because of him. Almost.

Carefully, he pried the leads of his heart monitor off of his chest and stuck them to the railings of his bed, wincing as the glue attempted to stick to his skin. He slipped off the pulse oximeter and continued to read, making a mental note of what time it was. Just so he knew how long he had.

As he turned the page of his book, he caught sight of the two hospital bracelets- one for his ID, the other indicating that he was a fall risk (damn ankles). Malcolm could’ve giggled gleefully as he began to wiggle them off one by one and letting them loose in the bed. The fall risk bracelet was easier to remove than the ID one, but he managed to get both of them off without having to resort to cutting them.

Oh the nurses were going to have their work cut out for them.

Malcolm sighed contently as he scattered the bracelets and relaxed into the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest before stretching back out.

It took nearly an hour before one of Malcolm’s usual nurses came running in, grumbling under his breath.

“Malcolm Bright, what have you done?” he asked irritably.

“I got comfortable,” Malcolm said pleasantly. “Hello, James.”

“’Hello James’ usually means you’ve fucked us all up,” James growled as he came over. “Honestly, how a sweet looking man like you can cause _so much trouble_ in such a small amount of time will never cease to amaze me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his patient. “Tell me what all you did, and I won’t call anyone.”

“Lies,” Malcolm snorted as he put his book to the side. His side gave a twinge of protest. “Once I’ll tell you, you’ll call Jenna and Charlie, possibly Terrance as well, to come and help you.”

James exhaled roughly. “Malcolm, did you take your catheter out?” he asked.

“Do I get ice cream if I tell you the truth?” Malcolm asked sweetly.

James scrubbed his hands over his face. “Dear God, Malcolm. I swear I’m going prematurely grey because of you.” There was fondness behind the exasperation and he shook his head as he walked over to the phone to dial the nurse’s station. “Have urology come to room 217 to insert a new catheter. I’m also going to need a new needle, heart monitor leads, and ice cream.” James paused and sighed. “Yes, it’s for Malcolm Bright.” Another pause before James looked at Malcolm. “How long?” he asked.

“Just a little under an hour,” Malcolm said as he stretched with a smug look. His injuries protested against the movement, but Malcolm ignored it. They must’ve had him on a drip.

James nodded and relayed the information before he hung up the phone. “You’re an idiot, Malcolm,” he said with a smile. “Those rookies are going to be getting a nice long lecture about awareness.”

Malcolm shrugged as James started booting the machines back up. “They need to be more observant, what can I say? I’m providing a service,” he said. “How’s Lucy, Shana, and Ned?” he asked, changing the subject.

“You’re worse than a granny at the weekly knitting circle,” James admonished with a chuckle. “They’re doing well. Ned is now the head of housekeeping. Shana is still in dietary and advancing quickly, and Lucy’s on workman’s comp right now. She was working psych ward, man was in on a 72 hour hold and had a psychotic break. Lucy ended up with a broken wrist and nose. She’s okay, she should be back next week on light duty.” James found his fall risk bracelet then. He held it up and raised a brow.

Malcolm grinned as he discreetly texted his mother about Lucy. “They were in my way,” he said sweetly.

James snorted as he slipped the fall bracelet back on. “Where’s your ID?” he asked. “And you’re a jackass. One boring shift with you on my rotation. That’s all I want.”

Malcolm gave a winning smile. “You’ll get that when you retire and you know it.”

James exhaled. The other veteran nurses came in, and then urology. By the time that he had all new shit in his body, Malcolm fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

When Malcolm woke up three hours later- with no night terrors, thankfully- he took his meds and dutifully ate his meal before being left alone. Again. He watched the news and read some of his book. he then stretched and looked at the bathroom.

Come to think of it, a shower sounded fantastic. Now to make it there without alerting the nursing staff.

He could hear James in the hallway, but on the other side of the unit. Same with the other veteran nurses. Good.

He removed the catheter again and the heart monitor leads, turning off the monitors again before he began to slowly make his way to the bathroom. He used his IV pole as support. He couldn’t put any weight on his ankle. Fuck. Oh well. He was up, and movement had to be good for it. Right?

He turned on the bathroom light and started the water, turning it on as hot as he could stand it. He slowly stripped off the hospital gown, leaving him in his blue and black plaid boxers.

“A shower? Really, Malcolm, you put all those nurses through hell for a shower?” Gil asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Malcolm started and turned, falling on his ass in the process. “Gil!” he said, startled.

“Malcolm Winston Bright, you are the biggest pain in my ass since I was a patrol officer, and that’s saying something,” Gil said with no heat in his voice.

Malcolm winced at the use of his full name as he stood up gingerly. “Did James call you?” he asked, leaning up against the wall.

“Yes, considering that the stunt you pulled. I would have been here sooner if we didn’t have another case show up,” Gil said. He held up a hand when Malcolm went to go speak excitedly. “Nothing interesting. Woman shot her boyfriend because he surprised her. It startled her and she was armed.”

Malcolm deflated but the case still held his interest. “Did she have a history of PTSD?” he asked.

Gil nodded. “SVU had just talked to her two weeks ago. She had been raped then.” He ran his hand through his beard. “I honestly doubt that the case will go anywhere.”

Malcolm nodded, then blinked as Gil started to shrug off his blazer. “Gil?”

“What?” his boyfriend asked. “I’m going to help you shower. Don’t get in before me.” He removed his turtleneck.

“I’m not a child, Gil,” Malcolm pouted. “I can bathe myself.”

“Without falling?” Gil asked, giving a pointed look at the ankle that Malcolm was favoring. “Just be patient.”

As much as Malcolm wanted to protest against that statement, he knew that Gil was right. He watched his boyfriend finish getting undressed before he started to remove his boxers.

“Let me, so you don’t hurt yourself further,” Gil murmured. He came over and slowly, carefully helped Malcolm out of his boxers and socks before helping him into the shower.

The now lukewarm water felt great on Malcolm’s skin and he raised his face to the spray, sighing contently. A shower really did work wonders for the soul sometimes.

He leaned back against Gil, feeling the older man’s strong arms circle around him and taking comfort from them.

“You know that the nurses are just doing their jobs when I get called due to your behavior,” Gil murmured. “And I _do_ have a special interest in keeping you healthy.”

Malcolm sighed. “I know.”

“And you _do_ know that I’ll always take care of you,” Gil added. He grabbed the bar of soap, got it wet, and began lathering Malcolm’s chest with it.

Malcolm went to protest, but a soft kiss to his cheek from Gil stopped him. “Let me take care of you, baby boy,” the older man whispered.

Malcolm couldn’t really argue with that, so he closed his eyes and just let Gil wash him up. He let his mind go blank from the soft circles from the bar of soap in Gil’s hand and his older boyfriend’s strong chest against his back. He let him wash his front, leaning back even more so he wasn’t bearing weight on his ankle.

“You’re lucky that your ankle didn’t shatter,” Gil mentioned softly, being sure to avoid any place that would cause Malcolm pain.

“I know,” Malcolm murmured softly, dreamily.

Gil chuckled softly. “I love how soft you go when I wash you up,” he said, kissing Malcolm’s wet hair.

“Malcolm?” James sounded concerned. “Where are you?”

Malcolm tried to summon the strength to answer, but Gil beat him to it. Just as well, he was content.

“He’s in the shower with me, James, Gil Arroyo,” Gil replied loudly.

“God fuckin’ dammit,” James sighed. “He’s doing okay, Gil?”

“He’s just fine, I think he just wanted to be clean,” Gil said.

“Of course,” James chuckled. “I’ll get housekeeping in to put fresh sheets down. And then urology can come and redo his catheter when he gets back into bed.”

“Sounds good, thank you, James,” Gil said warmly. “I’ll let you know once Malcolm’s back in bed. Can you get him a clean pair of boxers and hospital gown?”

“Sure thing, I’ll make sure housekeeping brings one in,” James replied.

Malcolm nuzzled into Gil, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

“I love that you protest against me washing you, but you love it,” Gil murmured softly. “Admit it.”

“No,” Malcolm hummed. “I just like your hands on me.” He smiled.

“Cheeky little brat,” Gil murmured lovingly. He helped Malcolm turn around. “Don’t be falling asleep on me, now. We’re not at home in our tub.”

“Wish we were,” Malcolm mumbled. “Wanna be home.”

Gil sighed as he began to wash Malcolm’s back. “I know, baby boy. Soon enough. If you’re a good boy, they may discharge you tomorrow. But keep pulling stunts like you are, and they’ll extend your stay.”

“I’ll check out AMA,” Malcolm weakly threatened.

“Not while I’m here, you won’t,” Gil laughed softly. “Now shush.”

Gil took his time to finish washing Malcolm’s back, then his hair. By then, James had poked his head in to tell them that there were clean sheets and blankets on the bed, and clean clothes waiting for Malcolm. Gil thanked James and patted Malcolm’s flank before helping him out of the shower. Malcolm hummed serenely as Gil sat him down and dried him off.

Gil was right. He may protest at Gil taking care of him like this, but he _loved_ it. Loved how cared for he felt, how adored he felt. How much love and tenderness his lover poured into every act.

Gil helped Malcolm get dressed and escorted him back to the bed. He got comfortable and Gil helped him get situated, even helping him elevate his ankle.

And by the time urology had reinserted the catheter and Shana had come by to take his next meal’s order, Malcolm Bright had fallen asleep, comforted and with the person he trusted most holding his hand.

Hospital stays weren’t so bad when Gil was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
